Author's Pen
The Enchanted Quill is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. History Sometime after this, Isaac abuses his role as Author by manipulating the Apprentice into infusing Maleficent's child with darkness and banishing the baby to another realm. While Isaac is in the midst of writing in a storybook, the Apprentice confronts him about his meddling, to which the Author casually remarks that it made for a better story. Deeming him corrupt and unworthy of being an Author, the Apprentice formally asks Isaac to forfeit the quill, before banishing him into the book. }} Harboring a grudge against the Author for what he stole from her, Cruella kidnaps Henry, threatening to kill him, unless Emma or Regina kills Isaac. Once Mr. Gold learns of this, he interrogates Isaac about what he did to Cruella. From his pocket, Isaac gives him the paper which he wrote on long ago to cancel Cruella's ability to kill. Mr. Gold then deliberately separates Emma from her allies so she will be forced to harm Cruella in order to protect Henry as a means to turn her towards darkness. David and Mary Margaret discover the truth from Isaac, but they are too late to stop Emma, who magically shoves Cruella off a cliff to save Henry. Once Emma reunites Maleficent with her daughter Lily, Regina locks up a pregnant Zelena in the hospital's psychiatric ward. Intending to get rid of Zelena, Regina takes the Author's quill from a frail Mr. Gold, before magically whisking herself and Isaac to her vault. There, he explains the ink must be infused with the savior's darkness in order to rewrite a story. When she shows him the image of herself and Robin Hood, he recognizes it as a storyline he was doing for another book. Realizing the darkness meant for Emma is already in Lily, Regina steals some of her blood for the quill so Isaac can write Zelena out of existence. After learning exactly what will happen to her, Zelena accuses her sister of being exactly as their mother, who once threw her away without a second thought. Coming to see that her own behavior is self-destructive, Regina backs out of the plan, deciding to stop standing in the way of her own happiness. Isaac then betrays her by using the quill to send himself to the pawnshop, where Mr. Gold conjures another book for him to write new happy endings. After the tolling of the wedding bells, signalling the end of the Heroes and Villains story, Henry unexpectedly harnesses the power of the quill becoming the next Author. By using an injured Regina's blood as the ink, he undoes all of Isaac's villainous work and reverts everything back to normal. Back in Regina's office, Henry is tempted to revive his dead father, Neal. The Apprentice consoles Henry and tells him that his father died in the real world, and no magic no matter how powerful, can bring back the dead. Realising the quill's ability to alter reality is too much power for anyone to have, Henry snaps the quill in half. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Under normal circumstances, an Author is unable to use the quill to bring somebody back from the dead, according to Mr. Gold, Isaac and the Apprentice. However, the Apprentice explains that the rules are more flexible down in the Underworld, after warning Henry not to resurrect Cruella De Vil. Appearances Category:Magic Category:Unfinished History